LabTech247's Journal
Tuesday, October 19, 2004 @ 1:35 PM I got my cot today! Now, I am able to sleep next to my work! If an inspiration comes at 3 in the morning, BOOYAKA I can work on it! I can contribute to G Corp all the time now; I am going to ask Mr. Gambino to move my personal belongings into the labs as well. I appreciate the apartment he provided me here on the Isle, but I feel so disconnected from G Corp when I go home. When I walk into the office in the morning, and it takes me 5 minutes to get everything organized to start the day. That's not acceptable to me! Those five minutes could be important in my research. Living in house is clearly the best option. I was originally going to just sleep under my desk, but when I heard that it could hamper my productivity, I quickly changed my mind. I only wish that I didn't have to fill out so many forms just to get my cot. I had to fill out an Application to Request a Form for Equipment Requisition (FFEQ - 2279), and then once I got approved, I had to fill out the Equipment Request Requisition Form (ERRF - 57). Once I filed my FFEQ and got my ERRF, I had to get three signatures in triplicate, and only then did I get my cot! Now I have to fill out a Form to Request a Form Acknowledging Receipt of Equipment Requisition (FRFAREQR - 22) and the Form Acknowledging Receipt of Equipment Requisition (FAREQR - 24). All this time spent on forms, detracting from valuable G Corp time! I'm going to make up all that lost time tonight though! I'll just drink a lot of coffee. Maybe I'll also ask about the Graveyard Shifts that people have been gossiping about. By living here at G Corp, I could work my day shift and my night shift! I'll be the best employee G Corp has ever seen! --- Tuesday, October 19, 2004 @ 6:30 PM What a day! I was able to convince LabTech101 to do my Acceptance Forms, and so I was able to spend the entire afternoon focused on the important things here at G Corp - research. Although, I was so involved in my studies of diometric analytical psirolaisis during instable periods of quantum fluctuation, I never heard management come in and take my cot. I mean, my cot isn't here anymore, and the only way it would move would be if someone moved it. Management must have had a reason though. Maybe Mr. Gambino thought I would take a nap! Clearly Mr. Gambino is BRILLIANT! I can't nap, it will only interfere with the research! Though I still wonder where my cot went. I'll have to fill out a FRIREQR - 80 and an IREQR in order to ask management where it went, and that takes time. Maybe LabTech101 can do those for me too while I spend the evening studying dipolar cellular distortions when applied to oryctolagus cuniculus. --- Wednesday, October 20, 2004 @ 1:15 AM I'm burning the midnight oil tonight, and apparently my oryctolagus cuniculus. Well, okay, the "common rabbit" wasn't mine, it was actually LabTech101's, but I don't think he'll miss it. Maybe if he asks I'll tell him it ran away with my cot. Speaking of cots, mine is inexplicably gone still. I should ask 101 to look for it- it's not like he is ever doing science around here anyway. The experiments are going well, though due to the previously mentioned mishap, I'm short one cute, fluffy, green bunny. The incinerator took care of it though. Like it says in the company manual I so painstakingly memorized, "If at first you don't succeed- Well, you better succeed the first time." Hah, they'll never know of my mistakes this way. I got to talk to LabTech126 today; that's a gentleman with his company priorities straight. He wanted to take my whipped cream from the company fridge. When I asked him why, he said it would make him more productive. "Well," I say to him, thankful someone is trying to accomplish their own goals around here, "go ahead and take it. If it's sugar you need, take the ice cream and syrup too!" He told me he'd put them to good use, so I can only imagine the asset he currently is to G Corp! What a team player! I've wasted enough time on today's journaling, I need to get back to my G Corp work! I can't let the company down! --- Wednesday, October 20, 2004 @ 4:15 PM My lack of a cot is starting to get to me. I've been going since yesterday non-stop, and at some point, I am going to have to sleep; I mean there isn't a way to work without sleeping, is there? I should find out. I had to come clean with LabTech101 about his rabbit. And by clean, I mean I had to tell him a lie. What would you have told him? You put a weird mutated bunny in the furnace in order to erase traces of your experiment failing? Right, so I lied to him and spun some story about how the bunny went to a happy place or whatever. He bought it though, and I can probably use this to my advantage. Maybe I will promise LabTech101 a new Grunny in exchange for him stealing some vials from sublevel 25. You see, unlike the corporate ladder, on a "lab ladder", the more important you are, the farther down you get to go. I bet they have some interesting things down there that could hasten my cellular research without killing more of our test animals. I also figured out why my cylcotronic accelerator isn't working, the fuse is gone! Gambino installed a fuse with gold connectors for reliability. "The experiment can't fail," he told me. But now, with the fuse gone, how am I going to finish this? I'll have to start asking the other lab techs. Every lab tech that is, except LabTech957. LabTech957 is the most non G Corp Team Player out of our entire group! All he ever does is listen to bad music, slack off, and complain. I heard he was planning a party this weekend, and he didn't bother to even extend an invitation to me. Well, fine, I say. I'll just make sure to assign something very important to be done that weekend for anyone who wants to go. That will teach LabTech957 not only to invite me next time, but to not monopolize our technician's time. Weekends are valuable to our research! You can't waste them at some "Internet Party"! Ever since I took care of the technician next to me, I've had an extra desk to work with, a corner desk no less! My productivity has been so high lately Gambino is bound to notice! I'm doing three times the work LabTech013 could have ever done! And when LabTech062 retires on November 2, I will be in the perfect position to take over the sublevel 29 team. And then we can all work to make a better G Corp! --- Wednesday, October 20, 2004 @ 9:37 PM strikeI gave up on the fuse. Nobody seems to know where it is. It's no matter though, I can place that research on hold. The shipment arrived today. There were dozens of forklifts, all carrying top secret materials. LabTech722 asked what was in them, and I of course, lied to him. Sure, I know what's in a few of them, but I don't know what was in all of them, as I so curtly told him. I did, however, get my box and have started looking through the contents. The confidential documents were amazing! G Corp is on the verge of something amazing and breakthrough, and I'm going to be a part of it! '' Wait, no, even better, I will spearhead it! I don't need the other techs on my team! I, and I alone will create the wonder drug of G Corp, and the title and fame will be mine! I'll be moved down to level 41, I'll have my own corner desk (hell, my own corner of the entire floor), a full budget, a seat on the research lab's board, and I may even win an acknowledgement from Mr. Gambino himself! The other techs can't know about this. I'll have to deal with them. Like Grunny. Let's hope the erase on this works.../strike'' I gave up on the fuse. I don't know where it is, but I don't have to worry about it anymore. That project was put on hold for some time, and when we do resume it, I'll just blame the loss on LabTech101. It's not like he's quick enough to defend himself anyway. I'm guessing though, my spark plug ended up with my cot- I'm starting to think management didn't take it after all. But then, where could it be? I could really use some sleep- even if it is under my desk. Productivity is still number one for me, but some other things seem to have become, how you say, number 0.5. Sleep is important, as I'm going to need my wits about me. I took some time to write a suggestion to management regarding the clearance cards available. I've noticed LabTech957 coming in late- slacker that he is. He came in this morning complaining about having to take the stairs and that he wasn't authorized to use the elevators. So, I filled out a FRSM - 80 (Form Request: Suggestion to Management) that we enable Elevator Shaft access for employees and close down the stairwells. They don't need the elevators, the elevator shaft is a perfectly direct line. And besides, it will help keep them productive since it will be such a huge effort to leave. We can be even MORE productive for G Corp! --- Friday, October 22, 2004 @ 1:30 AM I can't let the small box out of my sight. I don't really trust anyone- well, anyone who isn't 130% behind everything G Corp is doing. I only have trust in two people right now, LabTech101 because he'll do anything I say, and LabTech722 thanks to Mr. Gambino. I was wondering when that gambling would catch up with him. All the money Gambino had been loaning him had tracking bugs in it- we watched the money flow out of Gambino like water from a hose. It's going to take a lifetime to pay off that debt to Gambino, and that's where I come in. I've been working on a live bacteria that is best described as the "synthetic fountain of youth". The right dosage slows the aging process making us live longer, if not forever. Currently, I've developed a low-dosage patch, but I'm not nearly stupid enough to try it on myself. I'm also not going to try it on LabTech101; I need his mindless compliance. LabTech722 though, he's the perfect candidate. I'll still have to watch him for side effects, but I'll have plenty of time for that. He's got a long life ahead of him for G Corp. A very long life ahead of him. Mr. Gambino is so brilliant! He knew we could never afford live human subjects, so he simply bought one the easy way by exploiting one of his own employees. Sheer brilliance is at the center of our great corporation! --- Sunday, October 24, 2004 @ 5:22 PM Everything is going beautifully, just as we have planned. Nobody suspects anything on the lower levels, and the outside world doesn't know about the project, The other techs have had the medication injected- even LabTech101 was willing to go under for it. It's the ultimate in productivity. Like the patch I gave 722 a bit ago, this medication will allow for G Corp to flourish. There will be no down time, there will be no need for sleeping, and now there will be no need to replace our LabTechs even when disasters strike our G Corp facilities. We will have the ultimate personnel, and that will result in the ultimate company. Cipher Lock Using Key CGorp247 Mode Line ASCII 618178142725867877827682877814272581749214272575787887 142725828783787693787714272582879388142725262832142744 142725262833142744142725262526142744142725748777142725 322727231427251427256181781427259378929314272592787886 921427259388142725817495781427258088877814272596788585 142744142725749214272579749382809480781427258174921427 257791888989787714274414272574877714272593817882911427 259178768895789198142725748777142725917880788778917493 828887142725917493789214272574917814272574929388948777 828780231427251427255014272574859288142725747979829778 771427257414272589918875781427259388142725938178142725 9276748589142725887914272532272723 508714272588949114272593789293828780142725887914272593 817814272591747575829392142725817891781427257493142725 938178142725937892931427257974768285829398142744142725 967814272581749578142725878893827678771427257414272577 917486749382761427257791888914272582871427257591748287 142725747693829582939814272574931427259381781427257897 897887927814272588791427257678858594857491142725917880 788778917493828887231427251427256478142725877878771427 259388142725927878142725827914272593818292142725887676 949192142725828714272581948674921427257492142725967885 8523 507914272582931427257788789214274414272596781427258174 957814272576917874937877142725938178142725897891797876 93142725968891841427258674768182877823 507914272582931427257788789214272587889314274414272596 781427258174957814272576917874937877142725938178142725 897891797876931427259674911427258674768182877823 618182921427259682858514272588878598142725788792949178 142725481427254488918914272596828585142725917886748287 142725938178142725778886828774879314272579747693889114 272582871427259381781427258678778276748514272586749184 789314274414272575949314272596828585142725748592881427 257887929491781427255491142725511427254874867582878814 272591788674828792142725938178142725868892931427258988 967891799485142725867487142725828714272548748274142726 End Cipher Lock We must continue our observation. --- Sunday, October 24, 2004 @ 10:03 PM I used to think electronic messages would interfere with research, but thanks to someone's sharp eye outside of G Corp, I have come to understand the Cipher I used has been compromised. The implications of this are very severe. It is only a matter of time until the information comes fully to the surface. We need findings, and we need them fast. To hasten the information collecting process, I have injected myself as well. First hand 24 hour self-observation is the only sure-fire way to document how effective this is! We can't let the research be stopped! And so begins my documentation. Since I couldn't put myself under and inject myself at the same time, I had no choice but to perform the injection without the help of a general anesthetic. I felt the needle slide in- it burned, almost like a venom racing through my bloodstream. I felt a warmth behind my eyes, I felt a clenching in my chest as my muscles constricted. I remember passing out, but I don't remember pulling the needle from my arm. When I slackened, the needle must have slid free, as when I awoke it was on the ground. While unconcious, I remember having a dream, it was a nice dream. There was something carefree, something peaceful about the woods. I was fishing. I forget what fishing is like, I haven't seen the outdoors in the longest time. I could smell the salt air, I could see my friends; friends I lost long ago. If it hadn't been an experiment gone bad that had killed them, I could still be fishing with them now- but they are gone. They lost their lives to science, I lost my friends to science, and yet I have nothing left but my science. Gambino saw me as a ruined man, and he gave me science. I have given my all for G Corp since I started because I've had nothing else to give. And now, my science will come to a close. Whatever the results of this experiment, I will have given a life's worth of science. Perhaps one day I will fish again. Perhaps one day those memories will become a reality. But for now, I must study. This research must be done, I just can't let it go. Some day though, gone will be this obligation to my job. I miss watching the sun rise while sitting next to the lighthouse of Bass'ken Lake. Some day I'll do it again though, some day. I'm feeling a bit funny, I need to do a retina scan test and see if these are similar to the effects LabTech722 was experiencing. --- Tuesday, October 26, 2004 @ 3:44 AM Aside from the occasional dizzy spell, day one has not been terrible. I fixed my cyclotron and have resume some physics experiments on cellular acceleration. You wouldn't believe what happens as an organism is accelerated to unthinkable speeds. We aren't just talking in terms of mass either, but the actual function of the cells themselves. They take on new characteristics, adapt, and continue to thrive even better than at low velocities. This verifies our theory from a previous experiment in an attempt to promote space-driven agriculture. If cellular growth is accelerated under these conditions, then a harvest from space could feed Gaia for months, if not years. 722 appears to not be sleeping, and I haven't noticed a drop in his perception yet. He's been like a machine at his bench, working nonstop on his project. 137 has been the same way. This is helping solidify our claims for the neural cellular stimulator project. We only need a few more days to verify there are no immediate side effects, and then we can push to release this to the Gaian populace. Gambino's influence will allow us to skirt around the typical regulations and restrictions as well. I do believe some other rabbits need to be eliminated from out stores however. They have been exhibiting what is best described as "odd" behavior. We can simply attribute this anomaly to the species, nothing more. Also, due to the recent security breach, Gambino has demanded an overhaul of our security systems. Apparently confidential information has been leaving the lab- Mr. Gambino was not pleased. As a result, he demanded we do more than simple replacement methods to hide our more sensitive data. Given the flood of mail my inbox has received, I am reasonably certain the CGorp Cipher has been compromised. As long as it's replacement allows me to log what Gambino has asked of me, I have no objections. --- Revised Gambino Security Clearance Level 5 Cipher Unknown SteiceelprvifohdtknnaIyepemasstdtttwWmietothrweweeen twmoeeiraltntheepostLslhthidsptuhahTrhenieehloboheac gdrdettTrewdoinibrwherrttnsooeraeciahotttuiasrhbbeba ehsnbua1lbbeirapgbsn0eiumnrvraipi1Itramieobtumacwnle btblstasaasfnlhleatlknswutyeetlisetaincwtmomnmdeltch risfogamxictaomWusirepvhimneenttkwlefobgtpccuehaWone AoutandyierirrptindttndtnIartoneohtohgtbohnirbehnets bpenbaemetehjiecoaniohkneutrrrldnnontrswlemitckroiet eyaashierwrwnldtltenyoheeoeeulinewrocrtfaryciraowhep tleIinasfbanofhutnttawumosoanwnoelhtbssrsdoacdlaieii ddeutoTcttrgbeerlunwhIwOnlavadrtoesausedefaeadwasroi olttTiaewaefsnoethnydvlqliepraemsueiuit End Cipher This file has been verified as secure by the G Corp computer system, encryption version1.78b. 481a014712cd7d0d862ac26433fbd420 --- Wednesday, October 27, 2004 @ 11:25 PM The data, it has been amazing! Productivity has been simply through the roof here at G Corp. Every tech has been working around the clock. Additionally, nobody is complaining about the work load, or even noticing the time pass. I've been doing vital sign charting the past 48 hours, and it feels like no time has passed at all. However, I filed the chart somewhere a few minutes ago, and I can't figure out where I put it. Regardless, I'm relaying my findings so far. Forget this G Corp encryption stuff- it takes too long, and every time we use it, Gambino comes down on us about security holes. Sometimes, I just hate G Corp. Anyway: 138 injected. She has been putting things on her head. This seems very odd, and I can't connect it to any of her behavior from before. If this is a behavioral change, then she had to be taking items from before, but there is no company records of that except for the wallet thing. Since that probably wasn't her fault, I can't place the cause of this. 101 injected. He seem to have mellowed out, and seems tired a lot of the time. This is counter to the injection's purpose. He expressed concern to me that was genuine and thought out. His napping has hindered his productivity as well. This could be a concern that might delay our product. 722 injected. He has also been fatigued. Though his symptoms seem slightly different than 101's. I can't remember what exactly, but they were just, different. 247 injected. I seem to be a bit irritable and forgetful as of late. While I don't experience the fatigue, I have been letting things slip my mind constantly. Like 722- OH! 722 injected. He has also been experiencing forgetfulness much like 247 247 injected. I seem to be a bit irritable and forgetful as of late. While I don't experience the fatigue, I have been letting things slip my mind constantly. Hopefully it is not anything permanent, as I hate overlooking things. 137 injected, but I haven't noticed any changes yet. 912 injected, but haven't seen any change. Very odd. 126 injected, but haven't seen any change either. 909 not injected. But for some reason, his productivity is up. This is good- he also seems very energetic about G Corp. Company enthusiasm I always applaud, especially if it emerges as a result of the productivity (or injection). However, I don't remember injecting him... 957 not injected. He has no idea what is going on, which is a good thing. 062 not injected. I think that's everyone... Overall, it would appear the injection is effective in 2/3 of the subjects when compared to our controls. Maybe the medicine isn't ready yet. Digressing from my work into more personal things, I seem to be balding slightly. This is so not fair- I think the next experiment we need under cellular regeneration is hair regeneration. Because hair cells are important. They...make hair. I hate when it comes out too, I mean it isn't much, but hair being caught in the drain is so nasty. It's all slimy and has shampoo residue on it sometimes, and yeah- ick. It makes me shudder just thinking about it. I suppose it's back to work now. I really shouldn't have signed up for night shifts. Nobody is around to talk to. Maybe I will fire up the company e-mail and respond to some messages. They seem to keep piling up. --- Friday, October 29, 2004 @ 5:29 AM Where to begin, where to begin. Using the company email seems to be helpful, even if it is cutting into my productivity time. Some of the techs are enthusiastic about their work. I mean, we do get to do amazing research, and we do get to pioneer the scientific frontier of Gaia, but really, it isn't that fun. G Corp has been nice to me, but why did I ever want to start sleeping in the office? I know I had an apartment on the Isle. It was a nice apartment too. It's been nice to talk to people. For some reason, I had shut off all contact, but I haven't a clue why I would shut myself away. Right, the people. It seems the injection really truly is ineffective in a percentage of the people it has been given to. Additionally, increasing the injection does not seem to increase the regeneration rate. Personally, my memory seems to be failing, and yet, I seem to be remembering other things- you know, life before G Corp and all that. Was I really happier back then? Something feels very weird. I have these memories, but they can't possibly be mine... I've worked for G Corp for so long. But, I digress. Given the current status, I am going to have to recommend to Mr Gambino he halt production until we can do more testing. Though what we will test with, I have no idea. Our storage facility here at G Corp was broken into, but it had to be internal. The room with the vials from project Dominique were scattered on the floor, the rabbit injections were out of place, and the crates for our tech injections were broken into. After inventory losses and counts, almost 95% of our stores were gone. Gambino was furious, but nobody in the lab would come forward. I don't think anyone could come forward; nobody knew what had happened. My mailbox has been filled, however, with reports about a mysterious "vial" floating around. A Gaian has also offered to procure one of these vials. With it, I shall attempt to figure out what is going on. Apparently a "LabTechX" is selling them. Although, by the mail I have been getting, there seems to be a public opinion that I am said lab tech. Nonsense! Stealing from a company, no matter what the reason is, is wrong. Time to catch up on company mail... --- Friday, October 29, 2004 @ 5:50 PM The results so far of the study have been very helpful. So far, just a basic series of tests have been conducted to verify the liquid did, in fact, come from G Corp. That alone is interesting enough to discuss. It appears the liquid is partially from G Corp, as it bears the mark, seals, and credentials of an experimental product. However, the label on the vial doesn't match the label on the sealed cap. Usually this occurs only on failed experiments or if the project was a multi-sublevel venture. That doesn't make sense though, as the neither of the experiments listed match the sublevel they actually occured on. Perhaps then, these were meerly containers for whatever the final substance is? If so, where is everything that was in the bottles? I plan on opening the bottle during a late night experiment tonight and discover what exactly is in them. An update on us techs: nothing beyond what was reported previously. Although, 722's brain activity seems to be slowly decreasing. That is worrysome. I've been plagued with flashbacks recently, but I would swear they aren't mine. I remember being strapped to a table, under bright lights. I remember phasing in and out of existence. And there was a feeling, like a needle- oh god... --- Saturday, October 30, 2004 @ 10:58 PM I've made substantial progress on the vial research. Although, I don't know if I can connect the results back to the parent project, which was my original goal. The liquid is definitely based on our cellular regeneration project, but it has been somehow altered. I'm not entirely sure what the alterations were, but it seems that a second liquid was added. That would explain the labeling that is on the bottles. Unfortunately, I don't have clearance to the sublevel where the second liquid would have been manufactured. I am going to continue to study this throughout the night. I'm remembering things... I'm sure they are my memories. Who I was, what I did, everything I used to be. I remember now the real reason I killed LabTech013. He came to me, begging like a broken man. He told me of what they did to him, the experiment he had become. He didn't want to be subjected to their next experiment. Somehow though, they found out. I remember being injected now. I remember the motivation and the drive, and I do remember killing LabTech013. Did I later rationalize his death as a result of G Corp's experimentation on me? I found a box today, it was bouncing around. I don't know what was in it, because I gave it to someone I felt deserved it. Someone who I- gah, some things are probably better left unwritten. If Gambino lets us upstairs, I can't wait to start meeting people. I haven't been social in the longest time. --- Apparently I also just fell asleep at my desk. It's now the day of the event, and I can't wait to go upstairs! I'm hoping to meet so many people. Time to get cleaned up! white Text I can't tell anyone the secret of the vial... I learned G Corp is monitoring this journal even as we speak. I can't discuss my findings. LabTech957 was right, he's been right all this time and I was blinded by some sick drive to support this corporation. I don't want to go the way of 013... --- https://www.gaiaonline.com/guilds/viewtopic.php?t=67078